It's Not Unusal
by HermioneRose
Summary: Things change. People change. Feelings change. What happens when a jock and a nerdette decide that their fighting days are over? ChadxTaylor.
1. Brewing In Chemistery

**Author's Note: Doing two stories is too hard (note from the past), so I'm only focusing on one, which is my ulimate favorite story to do, It's Not Unsual, my first ChadxTaylor story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Brewing In Chemistery**

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't!"

The conversation that took place was between Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie, in Chemistery 101, during sixth hour. The two girls were trying to take notes, but unfornately, they were not succeeding.

"Taylor, I'm sure Chad likes you. He asked you to the after-party, remember?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah.." Taylor explained.

"Then what have you got to lose?" Gabriella asked her best friend.

"My pride. Maybe even my repuation." Taylor responded.

Gabriella sighed, and shook her head.

Taylor smiled at her friend.

"Gabriella, it's not worth it, okay? He's better off with a cheerleader than a girl who likes math and science--"

"Troy's dating me. And Kelsi and Jason are going out. Even Haylie has Ryan, and Ryan isn't even a basketball star! Taylor, we all know Chad and you should go out. Didn't we tell you that a million times already?" Gabriella asked while Taylor gazed down at her notebook.

"Yes, but Gabriella--"

"Taylor?"

Taylor stopped in mid-sentance to turn around, staring into the brown eyes of Chad Danforth.

"I was wondering...can I copy your notes? I didn't seem to get them all." Chad explained.

Taylor's expression changed from surprise, to anger.

"Then why don't you apply yourself instead of sitting there talking to Troy all day long?" Taylor snapped.

Everyone looked up from their note-taking to witness another daily fight of Chad and Taylor.

Chad smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"How about you, Taylor? Instead of talking to Gabriella about your crush, why not apply _yourself_, instead of snapping at me?" he asked.

Taylor blushed, and closed her mouth.

"Well?" Chad asked, folding his arms, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

Taylor made herself look up, like she always did when Chad was in her presence, and held out her notebook, muttering, "Here. Take them."

Chad snatched the notebook out of her hands, and winked at her.

"Thank you, Miss McKessie."

As he walked away, Taylor shook her head furiously, and looked at Gabriella, who was trying not to laugh.

"See what I mean? I can't ask him out because he's a jerk! A basketball playing, obsessed jerk! I don't care if Haylie says he's charming, he's a creep!" Taylor explained.

Gabriella laughed, and she gave her friend a smile.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Taylor. After all, Chad seems like a very nice guy."

Taylor's features stayed the same as they did when she was with Chad.

"No. He isn't a nice guy. Any girl can have him, but he won't certainly get to me with his witty remarks and slack of a brain!" Taylor stated as the bell rang, and Taylor grabbed her stuff, without waiting for Gabriella.

"Hey, McKessie! Slow down!"

Taylor rolled her eyes, but she slowed down anyways, seeing it was Chad with her notebook.

"I want to give back your notebook. Thanks for letting me borrow it." Chad said, handing Taylor back her notebook.

"Yeah, well, if you'd apply yourself, then you wouldn't have to ask me for my notes." Taylor stated, as she watched several students make it towards their next class.

"But then I wouldn't have an excuse to talk to you. You know that, right?" Chad asked.

"Chad, you could ask a _cheerleader _for her notes, and still say that. Why do you use repeated flirting lines on me?" Taylor asked back, her frown digging deeper.

"Taylor, I don't--" Chad started to say, but Taylor cutted him off.

"Listen, your going to make me late for class. Your welcome for the notes." Taylor told him icily, turning her heel to walk away from him.

Gabriella joined her just then, with a smile on her face.

"So, how was it talking to Mr. Jerk?" she asked.

Taylor's frown turned into a slight smile.

"It was...interesting."


	2. Unmasking A Player

**Chapter Two: UnMasking A Player**

What did he have to do to make Taylor realize that he liked her?

Didn't he ask her to the after party following the basketball championships last semster?

He knew she could have figured out that he liked her, after all.

But, no.

She had to explain that he used the same pick-up lines on her, like he did with the other girls.

Chad knew he wasn't player...or was he?

Instead of talking to Troy and his buddies, he decided to go to the auditorium, where he knew Haylie Anderson and Ryan Evans were hanging out.

Haylie Anderson moved here before spring break of last year, and she instantly clicked with the East High gang, especially with Ryan.

He found the two blondes sitting on the stage, talking about something. Haylie was laughing, and Chad noticed that Ryan had his hat lowered to his eyes, but he smiled the very least.

"Hey, Haylie! Can I ask you something?" Chad asked loudly, making Haylie and Ryan jump.

"Chad!" Haylie scowled playfully, her brown eyes sparkling.

Haylie has curly, blonde hair and big, brown eyes, while being one of the shortest girls that Chad had ever seen. Today, she was wearing a white tank top over a demin jacket, jeans, and black ballet flats.

Above all else, she wasn't a Sharpay clone.

Ryan got up, and looked at Chad, giving him a smile.

"I'll go get our stuff." Ryan prompted, heading towards the backstage.

Chad raised an eyebrow, but headed up the stairs.

"What's up with Evans?" Chad asked her, gazing down at her.

"You just scared him, I think. So, what's up?" Haylie asked.

Chad suddenly became very nervous, and he blushed.

Haylie was one of his friends, and he shouldn't be nervous because she wouldn't laugh at him.

If he tried to talk to another girl about Taylor, they'd laugh, and say she isn't "right" for him.

"Well, it's about Taylor, and I don't know how to get through to her that I like her, and that I'm not a player, and--" Chad was broken off when Haylie glanced at him.

"Um, Chad.." she started.

"Yes, Haylie?" he asked.

"You kind of give off that "I'm a player" vibe. Sometimes." Haylie stated truthfully.

Chad's eyebrow rose even more.

"What? I don't give off that vibe! Is that what everyone else thinks of me, especially Taylor?" he asked, not believing it.

Haylie nodded sadly.

"Kind of. I mean, after what Gabriella and Taylor told me, the very least--"

"Haylie, I'm so not a player!" Chad countered.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that sometimes you do, and sometimes you don't. You can get like that." Haylie explained.

"Well, what if I told you that Ryan was the player vibe, then would you believe me? Or maybe Troy is the player, and Gabriella doesn't realize it?" Chad asked.

"Chad, I told you! Your sort of a half-player." Haylie replied.

Chad raised his eyebrow yet again.

"How can I be a "half" player?" Chad asked.

"Well--" Haylie started, but she stopped when Ryan came out with two backpacks in hand.

Haylie got up, but Chad had that questioning look on his face.

"Haylie--" he explained, but Haylie already accepted her backpack from Ryan, and she smiled at Chad.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I gotta go." she said, walking down the steps, while Ryan gave Chad a nod, and followed Haylie out of the auditorium.

As he made his way down the steps himself, he got to thinking:

_What the heck is a half player?_


	3. Lab Partners

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Lab Partners**

"If I get Chad as a lab partner, I swear--" Taylor stated, while Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"But, you have no choice if you do, Taylor. Mr. Johnson said so. No switching." Gabriella told her, and Taylor groaned, catching the attention of Chad and Troy as they made their way towards their table.

"What's with all the groaning?" Chad asked.

"Go away, Chad." Taylor snapped.

Chad threw up his hands in the air, wearing a mask of hurt on his face.

"Aw, come on, Taylor, don't be like that." Chad replied, while Troy snickered.

"I mean it, Chad. And take Troy with you." Taylor said, glaring at Troy, who stopped.

Chad sighed, and rolled his eyes at Troy, who got the hint, and contuined on with Chad, who was saying, "What's up with her?"

Gabriella grinned, while Taylor grimanced.

"See what I mean? That's what he probably says to all the other girls! Cute, popular, preppy, cheerleader-types!"

Gabriella held back a laugh, but pretty soon, Taylor started to giggle, and they burst out laughing, causing everyone to look over at their table.

After their laughing fest was over, Taylor's expression changed.

"I'm serious, Gabby. He doesn't like me. He's just flirting with me because he's a player, and that's not my--"

"Okay, class, settle down! I'll start the period off with lab partners." Mr. Johnson called as the bell rang.

Taylor stiffened at the word "partners", but contuined to listen to Mr. Johnson.

Mr. Johnson read off a list, going in boy-girl order, which ment the partners will not be boy-boy or girl-girl, as Taylor found out.

At last, he came to the final pair, and Taylor was paired off with the worst partner in history.

"Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie."

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other, with not so simliar expressions on their faces: Gabriella held a smile, while Taylor looked mad as ever.

Mr. Johnson clapped his hands, and the people moved about the room.

"I'll see you later, Taylor." Gabriella said, whose partner was Troy, as Taylor could predict.

Taylor sighed as Chad sat down in Gabriella's vacant spot.

"Ready to get started?" he asked her, a smile playing on his face.

Despite herself, she smiled, but inside, she disliked him.

At the McKessie household, Taylor and her her sister learned that hate was a strong word, so, really, Taylor could never really "hate" Chad if she wanted too.

"Yeah, sure." Taylor said, heading over to a lab table with beakers, chemicals, and other things for a lab.

Chad grabbed the paper that Taylor had infront of her, and Taylor frowned.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as Chad looked up.

"I'm reading, that's what I'm doing." Chad said.

"I thought this would ruin your "jock" repuation." Taylor prompted.

"What?" Chad asked.

"To be seen with me." Taylor stated, smiling abit.

"Of course not. I like you, and your one of my friends...well...sort of." Chad replied.

Taylor shook her head as Chad finished reading, and said, "Now, are we going to do this, or not?"

"Of course, but--" Taylor started, but then she shook her head once more.

So, maybe Chad wasn't a jerk when he wasn't being all macho-man, but that still didn't change the way she felt about him.

"Okay, then." Chad replied, reaching for the beaker, and a chemical, eyeing Taylor as he did it.

"What do we do first, Miss McKessie?" Chad asked playfully, while Taylor glanced sharply at him.

If it's one thing that boy could do to her, was get her angry, and fast.

"First, you add--" Taylor started, but Chad cut off her.

"This stuff?" he asked, holding up the glass bottle.

"Yes, that stuff." Taylor instructed.

"And how much?" Chad asked.

"Just abit so--"

But, Taylor didn't get to finish as Chad poured enough to make it raise to the top, and it burst out in foam bubbles.

Chad looked at Taylor, and smiled sheepishly, while Taylor held back the urge to lean over the table, and strangle him.

"Chad!" she gasped, watching the mess.

"Hey, you didn't tell me how much!" Chad said.

"But, you didn't let me finish!" Taylor insisted, still mortified over the foam.

"McKessie, Danforth, what is going on?" Mr. Johnson asked.

At once, the anger Taylor felt melted into fear.

She never had a teacher at mad at her, except for Ms. Darbus, and she didn't want this to be her second time.

"Chad did this." she quickly responded, while Chad had a different expression on his face: anger.

"No, she didn't tell me how much to put in, Mr. Johnson." Chad told him.

Mr. Johnson sighed at the two of them.

"This isn't dangerous chemical, so I'm glad none of you got hurt, or damaged anything, so I'm letting you guys off with a warning. Clean this up, and get back to where you were." Mr. Johnson explained, and Taylor and Chad went to the broom closet to get a mop to clean up the foam.

As they were heading towards the closet, Taylor looked at Chad, and asked,

"Why do you have to be diffcult?"

Chad looked at her, the anger melting away from his face.

"I'm not the one who only worries about other people's judgements, Taylor. If you gave me a chance, I can show you I'm not a player like you said." Chad replied.

Taylor gazed down at the ground, then her face lifted up.

"You...you know what I said?" she asked.

Chad nodded, and grabbed a mop, and handed Taylor a bucket, smiling.

"Let's get working on that foam, McKessie."


	4. Twice The Advice

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Twice The Advice**

"Haylie, I need some more advice!" Chad called.

It was after school, and Chad didn't want to face Troy and his buddies again, so he ended up going to the auditorium for the second time.

He heard music-pop rock, which was Haylie's all time favorite music genre-coming from the stage, and Haylie saying, "Turn it up, Ryan!"

"Haylie!" he shouted again, and the music stopped, with Haylie frowning at him.

"Chad, one day I'm going to strangle you so hard--" she said, while Ryan laughed.

"No time. I need some more of your advice." Chad said, going up the steps and standing infront of her.

"Chad, really. Why can't you ask Troy? I heard his advice is better than mine." Haylie replied. "Or, rather, Ryan?" she asked, gesturing to her blonde boyfriend who was making his way over.

"No way am I asking Ryan! Haylie, it's cool he's your boyfriend, but I don't see how--"

"Chad, come on. Ryan knows this stuff." Haylie said, smiling.

Chad shook his mane of curls, and sighed.

"Alright, fine." he stated, and looked at Ryan.

"So, Evans, got any advice for me?" he asked, while Haylie went to gather the boom-box.

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need _my_ advice, Chad?" he asked back.

"Because your girlfriend said so!" Chad said, not letting his temper show.

Chad always thought Ryan was a cocky jerk, just because he sang and danced into everyone's hearts, along with his sister, Sharpay.

"Alright, calm down. I was just joking." Ryan replied.

"So?" he asked.

"So, what? What do you want to know?" Ryan asked.

"Well, how do you know if a girl likes you? Like, actually does? Not in a way where, she thinks that if all of her friends think your cute, but she doesn't, but goes along--"

"That doesn't sound like Taylor, if that's who your asking about." Haylie said, dropping the silver boom-box with a thud.

"I was just giving you guys an example. You don't have to assume anything." Chad explained.

"Like I said, that does not sound like Taylor at all." Haylie prompted.

"Okay, then. If you think you know her, what is her type of guy? Because, the longer I've had known her, she doesn't really seem interested in the jocks, and--"

"Maybe it's because you've been a jerk to her? You can be nice, but around her, your a jerk, truthfully." Haylie stated.

"So, in other words, I should change? Haylie, that's stupid!" Chad almost shouted, while getting a look from Ryan.

"She's probably right, Chad. A little personality change couldn't hurt, and think of all of the times you made up for it. She'd might like you back." he replied.

"Yeah, and it doesn't have to be life-threatening. Just be abit nicer...you know, around her."

"I am already nice around her, but then--"

"You come off as a first-class jerk?" Haylie asked.

Chad nodded.

"Yeah, excately."

Haylie and Ryan looked at each other, and back at Chad.

"Well...I don't know how to prevent that. Neither you have to control that jerk inside of you, or you have to try harder." Haylie stated.

Chad's frown only went in more deeper.

"I don't know if that'll work."

Haylie smiled at him.

"Trust me. It's the only advice I know that'll work!"


	5. A New Student Arrives

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: A New Student Arrives**

English was the only class that Taylor had with the three of her friends: Gabriella, Kelsi, and Haylie.

And of course, Sharpay and Chad the jerk.

"A new student is here!" Sharpay annouced to the small group of girls, who looked up.

"Uh...why are you telling us this?" Taylor asked.

As far as she knew, Sharpay only spelt trouble for the East High students, especially the group that involved Troy and Gabriella, and maybe Ryan and Haylie.

"Because. Now, do you want to hear about him or not?" Sharpay asked, her tone switched to it's usual commanding state.

"Sure. You were going to tell everyone in the class about it anyways." Taylor admitted, and Sharpay sat down in her desk next to Taylor.

"Okay, so he's a delicious mix of--"

"Hey, everyone."

They all looked up to see Chad smiling down at them.

"Get lost, Chad. Can't you see were talking?" Taylor asked.

"Hey, I want to hear about this new student, too." Chad said defensively, while looking at Haylie, who shook her head.

"Fine. Just don't make fun of him or anything. Contuine on, Sharpay." Taylor stated.

"Okay, well, like I was saying, he's a delicious mix of--ooo, wait, there he is!" Sharpay sqealed, and they looked towards the doorway.

The guy that Mrs. Dokter was talking to was handsome, with a hint of both Jamaican and Italian, sporting a smile as he talked to her. The guy also had a afro, except his was tamed, and not as wild as Chad's. To say the least, this guy could seriously be Chad's twin brother.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Sharpay asked, sighing.

"He's definately cute." Haylie responded.

"Yeah. He's cute. What do you think, Taylor?" Gabriella asked.

"He's alright." Taylor replied, while getting a look from Sharpay.

"He's not just alright--"

"What's his name?" Chad asked, and the girls turned to him.

"His name is Demitri Sanchez." Sharpay stated.

"So, is his nickname 'Dimmy'?" Chad asked, grinning at his own joke.

"Seriously, Chad." Taylor replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just joking, Taylor."

"What did I tell you about--"

"Ohmygosh, he's coming over!" Sharpay said, her fingers (well, everyone calls them "claws" for obvious reasons) digging into Taylor's arm.

"Ow, Sharpay, not so deep!" she yelped, and Sharpay released her arm.

Demtiri smiled as he gazed at the seats that were occupied by the girls and Chad, and stated,

"Mrs. Dokter said my seat was near a girl named Taylor McKessie?" he asked.

Chad's expression changed from friendly to sour when he realized it was _his_ seat that was near Taylor's.

"Are you sure you didn't mean Sharpay's spot, dude?" Chad asked, pointing to Sharpay.

Demtiri shook his head.

"She said that was Sharpay's desk. Sorry."

"No--"

"Chad, let Demtiri sit there." Taylor said, casting a glance at him, and Chad got up, while Demtiri sat down.

Chad gave Taylor one more glance before heading towards his own desk, which was by Troy.

Demtiri smiled, and asked Taylor, "So, was that guy your boyfriend or something?"

Taylor blushed a deep red.

"No, he isn't. He's just a jerk I know from way back."

"Okay, good, because Mrs. Dokter said you were my study buddy." Demtiri told her.

Taylor grinned, and looked at Gabriella, Haylie, and Kelsi, who all nodded in agreement.

Only Sharpay's smile turned into a frown, but Taylor paid no attention to what Sharpay thought, anyways.

After the bell had rang, Taylor was walking to her locker when Chad caught up to her.

"So, what do you think of Dimmy?" Chad asked.

"Don't call him that, and I think he's nice." Taylor responded, spinning the dial.

"More nicer than me?" Chad asked, smiling.

"More nicer than you, Chad." Taylor said, grabbing her afternoon books, and slammed the locker shut, leaving Chad without a single glance.

As she began to walk to the caferteria, Taylor started to feel abit gulity as the words he had said rang in her head:

_If you gave me a chance, I can show you not I'm player._


	6. Chad Is Confronted

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Chad Is Confronted**

This time, Chad went straight to the guys' locker rooms.

Not just because today was basketball practice, but he felt that he had enough courage to talk about Taylor, and see what the other guys thought about Demtiri (or otherwise known as "Dimmy", thanks to Chad).

"So, guys, what do you think of Demtiri?" Chad asked as they got dressed.

"He's cool." Jason pointed out.

"And he looks alike you, Chad. I couldn't help but wonder if you guys are related?" Zeke asked, while Troy and Jason smiled.

Chad frowned, and the guys took that as a hint.

"What's up, Chad?" Troy asked.

"Well, I think Taylor likes him, and..."

"You like her, but she doesn't like you? We seen it before, dude." Jason told him.

"And she must like you, since she's always fighting with you." Troy joked, while Chad glared at him.

"I'm serious. He seems like one of those guys that'd take advantage of girls." Chad responded.

"Kind of like you, Chad?" Troy asked.

"No, I tease Taylor, and I wouldn't take advantage of her. There's a difference." Chad told him.

"Well, everyone says you would." Zeke replied.

"And what's that suppose to mean? That I'm a half player?" Chad asked.

"No, it's just that...you seem to have that repuation that everyone keeps talking about, so maybe that's part of reason why Taylor dislikes you so much." Troy explained.

Chad looked at Troy, not beliving it.

His best friend, since preschool, was actually telling him was some kind of a player?

"Troy, do you actually believe I would take advantage of a girl? Of course not. You know how I work: I tease them, but I'd never cheat on them to get another girl. That's not my style." Chad replied.

Zeke, Jason, and Troy all looked at him.

"Look, if you want to say what you think, that's fine. I'll say what I think is right, and I believe that Demtiri is no more than bad news for Taylor." Chad stated.

After practice, Chad felt a need to go home, and think about today.

As he closed his locker, he turned around, and almost got a heart-attack to see Demtiri standing there.

"Dude! You almost gave me a heart-attack!" Chad said.

Demtiri had a scowl on his face, simliar to what Sharpay almost wore.

"Your no match for Taylor, Chad. A basketball player like you would never end up with a smart girl."

Chad smiled.

"Dude, obviously you haven't heard. Troy and Gabriella are together, and Jason and Kelsi are together. And if Zeke had it his way, he and Sharpay would be together. Even Haylie has Ryan as a boyfriend, so I don't see--"

"No, you listen up, _dude_. Where I come from, basketball players date cheerleaders, and cheerleaders only. Nerds date nerds, and so on. I will not have a school that is so inside out, okay?"

Chad stared at him angerily.

"Apparently, you don't know the whole story. This school is "inside out" because Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez broke the rules, and now everyone can date anyone they want, and it wouldn't matter what clique you came from."

Demtiri took hold of Chad's shirt, and slammed him against a red and white locker.

"Look, basketball boy, you can't have Taylor, no matter how much you flirt with her, because she'll be with me, and not some guy who plays her head!"

Chad let himself push Demtiri off of him, and gave him a steely glance.

"You don't know Taylor like I do...she chooses her guys carefully. She wouldn't fall for you."

"Oh, like she fell for you? Face it, she does't like you, and never will. It's a fact of high school." Demtiri told him.

Demtiri gave him one more glance before proceeding down the hall.

Chad watched him go, and shook his head.

What was with that guy?


	7. Unbelievablely You

**Author's Note: I like everyone is reviewing this story! It really makes my day (or should I say night? Lol). Enjoy chapter seven!**

**Chapter Seven: Unbelievable You**

Taylor was excited: she had a study date with Demtiri tonight.

"So, this is the night, huh?" her sister, Cassandra, asked.

Cassandra was a year older than Taylor, being a freshman in college.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that he picked me as his study partner. I thought he'd pick Sharpay!" Taylor explained.

"Well, you are pretty, Taylor. Don't deny that." Cassandra said, nodding her head.

"I know, but it's not that...ever since Troy and Gabriella broke the rules, I thought no guy would notice me until Demtiri--"

"I thought Chad liked you." responded Cassandra.

"No, he's a jerk. He's stupid, he's selfish, he's--"

Cassandra laughed.

"You like him, Taylor. I learned that if you dislike someone, you actually like them."

Taylor almost dropped her phone in shock.

"Cassie! What gave you that idea? I do not like Chad Danforth! All he does is tease me to no end!"

"Well, I bet he likes you too, but you never let him show it. Name one nice, non-jerky moment you had with Mr. Second Best." Cassandra explained.

Taylor thought back to the trip to the broom closet, when Chad told her to give him a chance.

He was not a jerk then, but that was only one time.

"I can't think of anything..." Taylor lied.

"Taylor, mom and dad told us to never judge a book by it's cover, or to hate someone. There's always something good in a person, even if you can't find it."

Taylor laughed.

"Oh, like Sharpay?"

"I mean it, Taylor. Not everyone is a jerk, and you know it." Cassandra stated.

"I know, it's just that--"

Taylor heard noise on the other end of the line, which were voices of other people.

"Cassandra..."

"Oh, yeah. I'm over at a friend's apartment. But, I have to go. Have fun!"

Then, Cassandra's line clicked, and Taylor sighed, placing her cellphone aside.

Even though Cassandra told her that senior was suppose to be her best year, she didn't think so.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang, and Taylor picked it up, pressing send, and asked, "Hello?"

"Taylor?"

Taylor smiled when she knew it was Demtiri on the other line.

"Hey! Are you still coming?"

"Um, yeah, about that...see, Sharpay invited me to a party, and I told her I'd attend, so--"

Taylor pressed the phone to her ear, and said, "You know what, forget it...I can study by myself, have fun at Sharpay's party."

"Are you sure? Because I can cancal..."

"No, that's fine. Have fun."

"Thanks, Taylor. I swear I'll make it up to you."

The line went dead, and Taylor felt a lump in her throat.

Demtiri basically stood her up for Sharpay's party, and she let him?

Grabbing her cellphone for the third time, Taylor went through her contact list with blurry eyes, ready to break free.

She called the least likely number on a Friday night: Chad Danforth's.

"Yeah?" Taylor heard Chad's voice ask.

"Chad..." Taylor started to say, but the tears broke free, and she ended up bawling.

"Whoa, Taylor! Calm down, what's wrong?" Chad asked, but that only made her cry even harder.

The fact that he was actually being nice to her was a change, and not getting in her face about Demtiri.

"He...I..." Taylor tried to say, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Chad sighed.

"Taylor, just calm down, and tell me what happened. I won't make any remarks."

"Right, like you'd understand!" Taylor snapped, her sadness melting into anger.

"Taylor, trust me. I will. Just tell me." Chad told her gently.

"Fine. Demtiri stood me up for Sharpay's stupid party." Taylor said in a rush, and she ended up crying again.

Chad didn't say anything for awhile, but then he did.

"Alright, hang on. I'll be right over."


	8. The Best Date Ever

**Author's Note: Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: The Best Date Ever**

Chad arrived at Taylor's house fuming mad.

That stupid Demtiri stood up a perfect girl like Taylor...

Chad shook his head, and stepped out of the car, seeing Taylor sitting on the front steps of her house, with her head bent to her knees.

"Taylor?" he asked gently, and Taylor looked up, while Chad's frown lit up in a small smile.

Her face was tear-streaked, and her eyes were red and puffy.

Not a good impression if a guy were to pick you up on a Friday night without a date.

"I look terrible.." she muttered, while Chad shook his head, and sat down next to her.

"Of course not. You know, girls say that all the time, and that isn't true. Your pretty, even with a tear-streaked face and puffy eyes." Chad replied, while Taylor laughed.

"Your just saying that. It's code for 'you look terrible, and I can't believe I'm with you right now.'" Taylor stated, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"I'm stating the truth. Would I ever lie to you?" Chad asked.

"Yes," Taylor said, almost instantly.

Chad widen his eyes, but casted them down.

"Look, why did you call me?" he asked.

"Because everyone was thrilled that I actually liked a guy, and the guy wasn't over Sharpay, and I guess I wrong when he stood me up. So, I didn't want to call my friends, so I called you. I hope that was okay." Taylor responded.

"Taylor, I may bug you, but I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. It's mortally wrong." Chad replied.

At all that night, Taylor smiled, and Chad was relived to see that.

"So, since I came all the way out here, why I don't I take you somewhere? It beats sitting at home." Chad asked.

Taylor laughed.

"Why?"

"Because Troy was out with Gabriella, and so was Jason with Kelsi...I could have called Haylie, but she was probably doing something with Ryan, and I don't know what Zeke does on Friday nights." Chad said, getting up, extanding his hand to Taylor, who grasped it, and Chad pulled her up.

"Well, that's what I thought when I wanted to call them...I would have gotten their voicemails, and that would have made me feel even more sadder than I already was." Taylor explained.

As they drove into the sunset, Chad said, "I don't feel like a diner or a fast food place...do you?"

Taylor grinned.

"No, not really...why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because I have a more suitable place in mind." Chad stated, turning on a street.

They came to a fairly elegent resturant that Taylor had to say, "I thought you said we weren't going to a resturant."

"Oh, it isn't a resturant, trust me." Chad replied, parking in a spot.

As they walked inside, Taylor widen her eyes.

"It's...a soup kitchen? I didn't know we had one of these!" she replied.

Chad laughed.

"When me, Troy, Jason, and Zeke got bored, we'd help out here. It's pretty fun, and we get some free food, too." Chad stated, while Taylor laughed.

The manager saw them, and he had a big smile on his face.

"Why, Chad Danforth! What are you doing here? Came to serve your time?" the man joked.

"No, Jerry, I'm not. I'm on a date." Chad replied, pointing to Taylor, who smiled.

"Oh...I get it! Well, you guys help yourselves!" Jerry said, walking away.

As Chad and Taylor dished up their supper, Chad asked, "So, what do you think? Does your impression change?"

Taylor smiled.

"Slow down, Danforth. This is neither a dream, or reality."

Chad returned her smile.

"But, this better staying at home feeling sorry for yourself?"

Taylor smiled, and splashed some soup on Chad, and he grinned.

"If anyone knew we did this, we'd lose our repuation." Chad stated.

Taylor placed the ladle in the bowl, and looked at him.

"Chad, why do you care so much about your repuation? It's not like if this is going to affect you because people might look up to you more, like they did with Troy. It might be a good thing if they knew you guys worked at a soup kitchen."

"I like working here, I do...but.." Chad smiled as he handed her a spoon, and he walked up some steps, Taylor following him.

They came to their destination: a balcony-like setting with a sunset to top it off.

"Ohmygosh, it's so pretty up here!" Taylor gasped, as they sat down at a table.

"That's why I like to be here sometimes instead of a fancy place." Chad explained.

"Well, I can see why! It's so pretty!" Taylor said, eating some of her soup.

"That's not the only thing you can see. What's that brown house there?" Chad asked, pointing.

Taylor looked in the direction he was pointing at, and she laughed.

"That's my house! Chad, are you sure you don't spy on me as well?"

Chad's cheeks suddenly turned a red color.

"No, of course not! I was just stating that you can see your house from here."

Taylor nodded, and smiled.

"So, you won't tell anyone about this?" Chad asked nervously, and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, Chad. I won't, but you consider to, though."

"I don't want your boyfriend Demtiri speaking bad about me." Chad responded.

"Chad, he wouldn't!" Taylor insisted.

"He never liked me in the first place, so why shouldn't he?" Chad asked, the blush gone from his face.

"Well, after you how treated him, I doubt it. You can come off--"

"As a jerk, I know! That's all I've been hearing all week! 'Chad, your a jerk!', 'Your a player!' I'm tired of it!" Chad almost shouted, making Taylor jump, and looked down at her bowl.

"Sorry..." he replied.

"No, it's me. If I don't say it all the time.." Taylor said, shaking her head.

Chad smiled.

"Well, it's not easy taming me, Taylor. Alot of girls tried, but your the only one who can." Chad said, getting up.

Taylor did as well, and asked, "Is that compliment?"

"Perhaps." Chad said, grabbing the bowls and spoons, and making their way down to the kitchen, where Jerry bid them a farewell.

The sunset slowly turned into dark, and as Chad dropped off Taylor, there were streetlights lit up on every corner.

"Thanks for a great evening, Chad." Taylor stated, and Chad smiled.

"Your welcome. Are you still upset?" he asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I kind of forgot about it..."

Chad was startled to see that their faces were inches apart, and as slowly as he could, his lips met hers.

And that's the first time that Chad Danforth kissed Taylor McKessie.


	9. Chad Verus Demtiri

**Author's Note: I'll tell you this: I'm not going to raise the rating because I don't need to, but there is sort of a mini fight scene in this chapter, even if you don't see it, and there's also another fight scene in chapter eleven, right after chapter ten. Just letting you know! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Chad Verus Demtiri**

"Taylor! How did your study date go with Demtiri?" Gabriella asked the following Monday morning.

Taylor smiled as she pictured the kiss she and Chad shared infront of her house.

Demtiri he was not.

"Actually...he stood me up to go a party Sharpay threw."

Gabriella's expression changed to friendly to concern.

"Oh, Taylor...I'm sorry. If I'd known this, I would have cancalled my plans with Troy..."

Taylor smiled.

"No need, Gabby. Chad and I had a good time."

At the sound of Chad's name, Gabriella's eyebrow rose.

"Chad...and you?" she asked.

Taylor nodded.

"Yeah."

"Wait...this is some of a prank? Because I don't believe it." Gabriella told her.

"No prank, Gabby. This is for real. I called Chad, and he picked me up. We had a blast." Taylor replied.

"Well, then I believe you. See, Chad can be nice..." Gabriella said, but she trailed off when Troy and Chad came into the room. Taylor smiled when Chad came over, and knocked his knuckles against their table.

"Did you have a good time last night? I know I did." Chad said, which made Taylor blush, while Gabriella and Troy shared a knowing glance.

"Yeah...I'm glad you had a good time." Taylor responded, and Chad nodded, giving her a smile before walking towards his table.

Gabriella gave out an excited sqeal, which sent Taylor back to reality.

"What?" she asked, even though she was well-aware why Gabriella was acting this excited.

"You and Chad are the cutest couple ever...well, you aren't really together, but you would be!"

Taylor smiled.

"I guess...but, I have Demtiri to worry about."

"What about him? It's obvious he just used you, and Chad was there for you...if that counts as something, I don't know what is!"

Taylor laughed, and for once, she thought Gabriella was right.

After Chemistery, she caught up with Chad.

"Hey." she said.

Chad looked around, pretending not to hear her.

Then he turned to her.

"Oh, were you talking to me?" he asked, and Taylor giggled.

"Yes. I really had fun last night. We should--"

"Taylor!"

Taylor stopped in mid-sentance when she spotted Demtiri walking towards them.

Chad looked at Taylor, who suddenly clamed up, and glared at Demtiri.

"Look who is. Mr. Traitor." Chad replied.

Demtiri looked at Chad sharply.

"Traitor? I told her I was sorry."

"No, listen, dude, you really hurt her. While you were off partying with--"

Taylor screamed when Demtiri slammed Chad against a locker.

"I said I was sorry, okay? You don't need to tell me."

Demtiri realized that Taylor was still standing there with a expression of fear on her face.

"Taylor.."

But, Taylor fleed from the scene, without waiting to hear his sentance.

That's when she bumped into Troy and Gabriella.

"Taylor! Where's Chad?" Troy asked, concerned.

"He's with..."

She didn't get to finish when Chad came around the corner, with a cut on his lip and a black eye, limping slightly.

Taylor almost wanted to cry.

"Chad!" she gasped, running over to him, with Troy and Gabriella following close behind her.

"Dude, what happened?" Troy asked.

"I stood up for Taylor." Chad said.

"No...Chad, you didn't need to. You only got yourself hurt." Taylor replied, on the verge of tears.

"Come on, let's get you the nurse's office." Troy stated, taking Chad's arm, and guiding him towards the Nurse Lopez's office.

Gabriella stayed with Taylor, who had a crumbled look on her face.

"Taylor, he stood up for you..."

"That's why I feel gulity...If Demtiri didn't like me, then Chad wouldn't have gotten hurt. I..."

A fresh well of tears burst from her eyes, and Gabriella hugged her friend, and together, they followed Troy and Chad to the nurse's office.


	10. A Father Son Moment

**Author's Note: Here's chapter ten! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: A Father-Son Moment**

"Taylor, I...ow."

Chad winced as he tried to explain to Taylor about his fight with Demtiri, but Taylor only shook her head.

"Chad, please. Your just hurting yourself."

"No, give me...ow!"

The cut on his lip prevented him from talking, and the pain getting even worse.

"Chad, you don't need to explain anything to me. You told me that you stood up for me, and that's all I need to know."

Nurse Lopez came into the room just then.

"I called your father Chad. He should be here any minute."

Even with one of his eyes bruised, Chad's expression changed.

Chet Danforth was a tough old bat, but he was soft-spoken as well. And just like Troy and Chad, Chet and Jack were the best of friends. It was amazing, but it was no surprise that two sons of basket-ball obsessed fathers would one day become friends.

"No! If He finds out that I had a fight with another guy, he'll surely tell--"

But, the pain prevented him to finish.

Taylor shook her head.

"Chad, what's more important? The team, or your safety?"

Chad glared at her, as if that was the stupidest question on earth.

"Well--"

"Chad? What on earth happened to you?"

There was no telling Chad that his father was here: just by hearing his voice, he was here.

"Dad, I can explain--"

"I don't know if you need too! I'm surprised that Jack doesn't know about this, and kick you off the team!" Chet bellowed, while Chad sank lower on the comfy bench.

Well, truth be told, Jack Bolton didn't. Troy, even though lying to his dad wasn't his style, promised not to tell Coach Bolton about Chad's fight with Demtiri.

"Sir, I can explain! Chad was sticking up for me." Taylor said.

Chet looked at her, then at Chad, and then back at Taylor.

"He...was sticking up for _you_?" Chet asked, abit surprised.

Well, even Chet knew about Chad and Taylor's relationship.

Taylor nodded.

"Yes. And I think of yelling at him, you should be proud." she said, getting up from the bench.

When she left, Chet turned to Chad, and he asked, "Is that true? You were sticking up for Taylor?"

Chad nodded.

"Dad, you have to hear me out. Demtiri...he was being a traitor to her, and--"

Chet held up a hand.

"No. Let's just get you home. During the ride, you can tell me all about it."

Chet thanked Nurse Lopez, and they left the school building.

On the way back to their house, Chet asked, "Now, tell me what happened."

"Demtiri Sanchez is this new guy that tranfsered, and for awhile, it seemed like Taylor liked him, and on Friday, he stood her up to go to Sharpay's party, and it just went downhill from there. I'm telling you, that guy is seriously bad news." Chad explained.

Chet was quiet for a moment, but then he smiled.

"Chad, I respect you for what you did for Taylor, but you could have gotten into alot of trouble if a teacher saw you fighting." he replied.

"Dad, Demtiri started the fight, not me!" Chad stated.

"I believe you, Chad. I really do."

"Well, it doesn't sound like it." Chad replied instantly.

Chet sighed.

"Well, I didn't think you'd actually fight this guy...you were never a fighter, Chad. You always got what you wanted, and you never had to fight for anything."

"Dad, things change. People change. Taylor was getting used, and what did you want me to do? Stand back and watch? That wasn't going to happen. I've known her partically my whole life, and I never liked her, not even as a little kid. But, now..."

Chet smiled.

"You like her, don't you? You know, I've always known you two would end up together, but you always said never."

"That was because I was a little kid, dad. Little kids didn't get crushes. And were not together...not yet." Chad said, reminding his father.

"Of course." Chet replied, driving up to a white house with black shutters on them.

Chad got of the car, and without another word to his father, he went upstairs to his room, where almost instantly, his cellphone started to ring.

"Hey...?" he asked, still wincing at the little pain that his lip caused him.

"Chad, it's Taylor. Are you okay?" Taylor asked.

Chad smiled as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Taylor. Stop asking already."

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure, because this was all my fault, and..."

"Taylor, it's okay! None of it's your fault. It's mine." Chad replied.

"No, it's not okay! If I didn't like Demtiri, and Demtiri for standing me up, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

When you got Taylor on the ball, Chad learned, she never knows when to quit.

"Taylor, I'm fine! Look, I'll be back in school tomorrow, so you don't need to worry. And I'll talk to Demtiri." Chad stated.

"No, Chad. It's best if I talk to him. You tried, but you failed. Besides, he'll likely talk to me more than you, anyways." Taylor explained.

Chad shook his head, and sighed.

"Fine. But, if he tries to hurt you, I'll beat him up for you."

Taylor laughed.

"No need, Chad. I think if I can handle you, I can handle him."

"What am I now, some kind of a lion?" Chad asked.

"Well, you look like one." Taylor said, and Chad swore he heard her grin.

"McKessie, I'm a basketball player, not an animal who kills."

"And Demtiri isn't as dumb as you think." Taylor responded back.

"No, he has rocks for brains if he used the prettiest girl I have ever seen." Chad said.

_Wait, did I just say that...?_ Chad thought.

"Um...but, I need to go. I'll seeyou later!"

The line went dead with a click, and Chad smiled, realizing that he might have just changed her impression on him.


	11. Make Your Move

**Author's Note: Here's chapter eleven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Make Your Move**

Taylor was nervous about confronting Demtiri, but she told Chad it'd go smoother if she talked to him, didn't she?

"Are you sure you want to do this? What if he hurts you?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't worry, I have Chad in shining armor." Taylor told her as they walked to Chemistery.

Gabriella frowned.

"But, isn't he still recovering? You know, from the previous fight?" she asked.

"Yes, but he won't allow me to get hurt, so..." Taylor said, trailing off.

Demtiri was standing outside the Chemistery room, obviously waiting for Taylor.

Taylor sqeezed Gabriella's hand, and Gabriella smiled.

"Don't worry, Taylor. If anything happens to you, just remember you have a protective guyfriend who do anything for you." Gabriella stated, as she went into the room.

Demtiri smiled as Gabriella entered the classroom, and then looked at Taylor.

"Taylor, look, I'm--"

"Sorry for what you did to Chad? He was only sticking up for me, Demtiri, and there's nothing wrong with that." Taylor explained.

"I know, but he's...a jerk. You don't deserve that." Demtiri told her.

"And what if he is a jerk? I've known Chad all my life, and you can't tell me he's a jerk. Plus, he can be nice when he wants to be." Taylor stated.

"Basketball players can be misleading, Taylor."

"Yeah, well, so can two-timing traitors. And not all basketball players can be misleading." Taylor replied.

She walked towards the Chemistery room, but Demtiri blocked it.

"I'm not finished talking to you, Taylor."

"Well, I'm finished talking to _you_, Demtiri. You hurt one of my friends, you stood me up...I don't think there's nothing to talk about."

She reached for the door handle, but Demtiri caught her arm.

"Just let me explain, okay?"

"Demtiri--"

"Taylor, listen to me!" Demtiri insisted.

Taylor dropped her hand from the handle, and turned to him, with a fearful expression on her face.

"Okay, I'm listening." she said, in a shaky voice.

Flashes of Chad being beaten to a plup by Demtiri ran through her mind, and she was scared now more than ever.

"I didn't mean to beat up Chad. I knew he was just trying to stick up for you, but I don't--"

"And you think that was okay?" Taylor almost shouted, on the brink of tears.

"I--"

"Hey, what are you doing to her?"

Taylor smiled as Chad came out of the classroom, and Taylor then went pale, thinking about how she missed the bell entirely.

"Back off! I'm not doing anything to her!" Demtiri growled, releasing Taylor and focusing his eyes on Chad.

"No, I won't. If it concerns Taylor, then concerns me." Chad replied.

Taylor was afraid that Chad would get hurt again, just like last time.

"Chad, please. You'll only get hurt again!" she stated, but it didn't look like Chad heard her.

"Leave her alone, or I'll have you kicked out." Chad warned, and Demtiri laughed, something Taylor hadn't witnessed since he came to East High.

"Your so beating around the bush, Chad. My parents paid good money to come to this school, and I don't think they'd like it if you kicked me out just because I won't leave your girlfriend alone."

"And what would they do to me? Sue? I just want you to leave her alone, not to cause trouble."

The two boys looked like they were going to have another fight, and Taylor couldn't bring herself to say anything. All she did was stand there, looking like an idiot.

_Please, don't let Chad get hurt again because of me!_ Taylor thought.

Demtiri's hand went straight to Chad's shirt collar, and Taylor screamed, and the two boys looked at her.

"Taylor, get into the classroom. Now." Chad said, but Demtiri had other ideas.

"Chad, let her stay. Let her watch to see how much of a wuss you are!"

Taylor gulped, not moving.

"Taylor, go. Now!" Chad commanded, and Taylor forced herself to move towards the door.

Once inside, the other students looked at her.

"Miss McKessie, how--"

There was sound of a locker rattling, and Taylor burst out crying, while Mr. Johnson jumped.

"What in the world?!"

"There's..a fight, Mr. Johnson. Chad Danforth and Demtiri Sanchez." Taylor stated, through gulps of air.

Mr. Johnson looked at her for a few minutes, then sighed.

"Okay. Noone move." he ordered, and Taylor slid into her desk, burying her head in her arms.

"Taylor, it's going to be okay. Don't worry." Gabriella said gently.

"I don't think so, Gabriella. I don't think nothing going to be okay.."


	12. The Last Battle

**Author's Note: Here's chapter twelve! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: The Last Battle**

"Dude, seriously, you really do have issues!" Chad replied.

For the most part, Demtiri didn't really hurt him, but just scared him abit.

"Issues? I don't have any issues. Just the thought of a school that is upside down makes me sick! A basketball player dating a nerdette? A drama king is dating a popular girl? _Dude_, what is up with that?" Demtiri asked.

"No, you don't get it. See, Troy and Gabriella auditioned for the musical that appeared last winter, and everyone, like you, were mad, and thought they were crazy. But, really, they did a good thing--"

"How is auditioning for a musical a good thing? Is that why everyone is so--"

"Don't say 'crazy' or anything, because they aren't. Troy and Gabriella made it so everyone could date who they want, and didn't have to listen to Sharpay anymore...well, she still runs the school and that, but she can't control who likes who anymore." Chad explained.

"Okay, I won't." Demtiri replied.

"Why are you so upset about this, anyways? Why can't you just move to another school where nothing is upside down? I think everyone would like that, and stop causing drama for some." Chad said, prefering to himself and Taylor.

"My dad picked out this school, jock-boy. He attended this school, and he thought I had too. But, he said that nothing changed during his time." Demtiri told him.

"Is that why your upset? Hontestly, that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Your allowed to go to the school of your choice, and your parents should back you up." Chad responded.

"You haven't met my dad. My dad chooses what is best for us under his account, whether we like it or not. We can't choose." Demtiri said.

"Well, that's not a reason to fight me, or cause trouble for Taylor."

"Who says I was? I was just saying I was sorry! You don't need to bring it up all the time, you know." Demtiri told him.

"No, I don't, but I got really ticked when you stood up Taylor to go to Sharpay's party. That isn't excately friendly in my book."

"How many times do I have to--"

"Boys?"

Chad and Demtiri turned around to see Mr. Johnson standing there, with a stern expression his face.

"Taylor McKessie told me you guys were going to have a fight. Is that true?" Mr. Johnson asked.

Demtiri glanced back at Chad, and then looked at Mr. Johnson.

"We weren't going to fight, Mr. Johnson. Hontest. She's lying." Demtiri said.

Chad frowned.

"Mr. Johnson, Taylor is right. We had a fight before, and well...it looked like we were going to have one if you didn't show up--"

Demtiri spun on his heel, with the meanest look on his face.

"Danforth, your going--"

"Principal's office, now, Mr. Sanchez. Mr. Danforth, report to my classroom, and don't say this to anyone. The last thing we need is students being aware of others fighting. Come along, Mr. Sanchez."

As Chad opened the door to Chemistery, several heads popped up, including Taylor's.

She was also the first one to speak.

"Chad, is something going to happen?"

Chad gave her a weak smile as he proceeded to his desk, without glancing back.

"Maybe. I don't know...most likely he'll get exspelled."

After Chemistery was over, Taylor caught up with him.

"Chad! Wait!"

Just to tease her, Chad speed-walked up to the point where he locker was, and Taylor caught up with him, glaring at him.

"You know I hate when you do that!" she explained.

"Oh, like you hate my entire existance? Or how about I know basketball, when I don't know math and science? Maybe it's when I stuck up for you? Or is it my--"

"You know what I mean!" she said, cutting him off, blushing furiously.

Chad then smiled, getting the books he needed for the afternoon

"Hey, Chad?"

Chad then grinned, realizing her voice had a certain nervousness to it.

"Yeah, Taylor?"

"Do you have basketball practice today?" she asked.

"No. I don't. Why?"

"Well, I need to tell you something, and it's kind of important."

Chad smiled as he closed his locker to face her, with a smile on his face.

"Where, the library?"

He saw that she grinned, and she looked at him.

"No. The auditorium, maybe? Noone is in there today." she replied.

"Yeah...that'd be fine." Chad responded back.

"Okay. Great, seeyou then!" she said, walking off.

As Chad made his way to his afternoon classes, he wondered what Taylor had to tell him that so important.


	13. Circles

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter of It's Not Unusal! Check out my next Girl Of My Dreams coming out shortly!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Circles**

At three o' clock, Taylor entered the auditorium, knowing she was right: noone was in the auditorium today.

Taylor sat down on the edge of stage, swinging her legs as she waited for Chad to appear.

What if he just lied to her?

What if--

"Hey, McKessie!"

Taylor's heart skipped a beat as the double doors swung open, and Chad walked in, wearing a smile on his face.

So, he did keep his word!

Taylor played an amused smile on hers as Chad made his way up the stairs.

When he reached her, his smile turned into a playful grin.

"You thought I lied to you, and wouldn't show, right? No, I'd kept my promise, McKessie."

Taylor smiled up at him.

"Well, that's good."

Chad sat down beside her, and gazed at the empty auditorium, then looked back at her.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

Suddenly, instead of blurting out that she liked him, she did the unthinkable.

"What are they going to do about Demtiri?" she asked, and then she closed her mouth, blushing like she never blushed before.

The grin was swiped off of Chad's mouth faster than Taylor asked the question.

"You have got to be kidding me." he said quietly.

"What? Chad, I didn't mean it like that." Taylor replied, realizing her chances of telling him how she truely felt about him were slipping away.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you? After what you've been through, you still like him!" Chad accused.

"Chad, listen to me! I don't like him like that, hontest! It just slipped out!" Taylor responded.

"Here's what their doing with your boyfriend Dimmy: they are moving him to a different school where everything and everyone isn't inside out. Yes, Taylor, that's what he thinks of this school. He thinks Troy and Gabriella shouldn't date, and you know what his thoughts were when he realized Haylie and Ryan were going out? Yeah, he thought they were crazy, two nuts in a shell. I'm sorry, but--"

Taylor cut him off, and looked at him.

"Chad, I don't like him anymore. I never have until he stood me up and fought with you. I don't care where he goes or does now." Taylor explained.

Chad gazed at her, and then he smiled.

"Really?"

Taylor nodded.

"Yeah...I mean, I liked him before all of this happened, but maybe it was because he actually had an interest in me?"

"Taylor, a guy can't just fall for a girl because she's an easy catch or what his friends think. He has to fall for her for _her_." Chad replied.

Taylor smiled, thinking that was very sweet coming from a guy, even though she read it a million times in a magazine, but hearing it from a _real_ guy was nice.

"You know, I read it all the time in magazines that guys want girls to be themselves, but hearing it from an actual guy is kind of refreshing...not alot of guys would say that." Taylor said.

"Well, my dad has taught me alot of things on girls, and that's one of them." Chad confessed, slightly blushing.

"Did he also mention to treat girls with respect?" she asked, reminding him of last semster, before the winter muscial.

"Yeah, but..." Chad started, but then he trailed off, and looked at Taylor.

"Look, there's something I've been wanting to tell you, but I don't know how to excately say it.."

Taylor's heart did another skip as she waited for Chad to contuine. Did this mean he liked her as well? If she thought that kiss and the sticking up for her was a lie...

"...I've actually liked you alot, and if you think that's a lie, it's not. I've never liked any girl but you, and that's the truth."

Taylor snapped out of her daydream to look at him, her mouth slightly agape.

"Can you repeat that again? I think I missed some of it."

"Maybe this will help you.."

Chad leaned in, and gave her a kiss, just like the one he gave her at her house.

When he pulled away, Taylor almost wanted to fall over.

"Okay, I think I got it now.." she asked, in a dazed voice.

Chad laughed when he saw her reaction.

"Good. I'm glad we got that acrossed."

"So, you aren't lying to me?" Taylor asked.

Chad's expression soften as he looked at her.

"Taylor, what did I just tell you? I like you. For real. And nothing is ever going to change that. Not even if Demtiri came back, and--"

But, he didn't get to finish as Taylor planted a swift kiss on his lips.

Chad looked startled as he pulled away.

"What was that for?"

Taylor laughed.

"For being the sweetest guy on the planet, of course!"


End file.
